The present invention relates to a fastener. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fastener that is used to secure connectors together in a manner which prevents the connectors from becoming unconnected. The present invention can be used in numerous contexts. One of the problems addressed by the invention relates to the hanging of electrical cords, such as extension cords. In numerous environments, it is necessary to hang extension cords. In many types of electrical connections, including standard two-prong or three-prong plug and receptacle connections, the connections are susceptible to breaking if the cord is pulled. This can be problematic.
Another related problem is the plugging of an electrical cord into an outlet. For example, a vacuum cleaner can be plugged into an electrical outlet. Sometimes one operates the vacuum at the maximum range permitted by the cord, the cord being pulled taut. Doing so sometimes eliminates the need to unplug the vacuum cleaner and replug it into a different electrical outlet. However, sometimes the vacuum cleaner is inadvertently unplugged in the process. This can sometimes bend the prongs of the plug and is at least a nuisance.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a method for securing an electrical connection in place.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a method for securing an electrical connection in place that is economical.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a method for securing an electrical connection in place that can be used in different environments, for different types of electrical connections.
One or more of these and/or other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.